


Onyx and Emerald

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Short & Sweet, Telekinesis, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: The King of Hell takes a moment to spend some time with his Knight.





	Onyx and Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Kelios! I hope you enjoy this, and your many other fics you've rounded up! <3

The bed quakes with each thrust as Sam drives his throbbing member deeper and deeper into his Knight, his beloved older brother. Dean grunts with him, pushing his was back in time to meet with Sam. He turns his head, looking at his King with those Onyx colored eyes.

"Give it to me, Sammy," Dean says, gripping the silk sheets below him. His nails dig into the bed. "I can take it. Come on, Baby Brother. Fuck me stupid."

Sam growls, lunging forward to bite at his brother's neck. Dean gasps, clenching his muscles around Sam's thick cock burrowed inside of him. The King of Hell pulls his lover closer to him until his back is flush against his chest. Sam's teeth pierce Dean's flesh, breaking the skin. Fresh blood pools into his mouth; the coppery taste of the warm, crimson liquid--it makes Sam moan in excitement.

"You taste so good, Big Brother. And look," Sam reaches down between Dean's legs, gripping his cock. "Still so hard after coming twice in a row. You're insatiable."

"Only because you treat me so well, Your Majesty. Fuck, Sammy, you're in deep. Shit..."

Sam licks the excess blood from his lips, and heals Dean's wound with his tongue. "You feel so good, De. You like my cock stretching your insides?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah? You like when I," Sam thrusts forward, hard, jostling the entire room. The bed shifts underneath them, breaking apart from where it's pinned down. "Fuck you stupid?"

Dean growls, reaching back to put both hands on Sam's thighs. "Yes-- _fuck,_  Sammy, yes! Fuck me hard!"

Sam smirks, invading his brother's mind.

_You got it. Hold on, my Knight._

Dean grunts louder this time as Sam bends him over, forcing him onto all fours. Sam grasps both of his brother's shoulders, slamming home quickly. Dean bucks at the force, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Sammy's not letting up on him at all. His balls slap against Dean's; skin on skin contact.

As Sam fucks Dean senseless, the room starts to change considerably. The lights above begin to flicker, and small object lift on their own. The Boy King's powers are effecting the environment. Dean, adding fuel to the flame, decides to play a little game of his own.

With a grin, the Knight uses his dark powers on his brother. A wave of energy washes over Sam soon enough. His pleasure is increased tenfold when Dean unleashes his power, guiding invisible tendrils up into his backside. As this happens, Sam stutters in his movements, becoming unpredictable.

The bed rocks again, and breaks apart from its foundations until it's suspended in midair. Sam doesn't let this stop him. He continues to pump into Dean, giving him everything he has as Dean forces Sam into his mouth watering, earth shattering orgasm. A cry escapes from his lips, and his cock pulses as it releases his seed into his Knight.

Sam's climax triggers Dean's, and he soon comes all over the sheets. His powers react, still stimulating Sam, bringing him to his limit. Howling, the Boy King drops them back down to the ground with a loud crash, causing every other object to fall as well.

Sated, Sam flips Dean over, looking into those soulless, black eyes of his. He caresses his face, pink, flushed; satisfied. The Boy King leans down until their noses are practically touching.

"Show me again," Sam whispers desperately. "Please. I need to see them again."

Dean, already aware of what his younger brother means, reluctantly obeys him. He blinks once, revealing the emerald green eyes shrouded by the darkness. Sam stares into them, thinking of what the were before, their humanity.

"What happened to us...?" Sam laments regretfully.

Dean smirks below him, coated in sweat. "Sentimental, are we?" He senses Sam's mild sadness, and sighs. "Does it really matter? We're here now, together. Our enemies are dead, but we have much work to do. Renovations, cleaning house. Come on, Sammy. I've never felt more alive."

It's strange hearing those words come from Dean's mouth. He used to be so determined to fight against the darkness, but now he has become one with it, standing by Sam's side in their hostile takeover. Hell is their's for the taking, and their next stop is something even more grand.

Sam nods down at Dean, resting his head on his older brother's collarbone. "Shall we take it all then?"

It's a stupid question. Without looking, he knows that Dean is grinning.

"I can't think of anything else that we'd rather do. Let's take it all, Sammy. Just you and I, nothing stopping us."

It takes Sam a moment, but his lips eventually split into a wide grin. They're monsters now, but Dean's right: it doesn't matter. They're together.

**The End**


End file.
